Of awesome big brothers and missing little brothers
by SamWin98
Summary: "Sam and I were never supposed to split up, we know better than that. Getting separated only means the thing we hunt goes after other one and makes it impossible for us to look after each other" In which Sam goes missing in the middle of a hunt and who is that strange kid dressed in a camouflage uniform, struggling in extraordinary same kind of a situation as Dean? hurt!sam/ben


**hey everyone :D I've finally decided to cross my greatest fears and write something else than a one-shot. this is a Supernatural and Falling Skies crossover and it will be two or three-shot, it depends on me and you guys.**

**this takes a place in somewhere in the middle of Supernatural season 2, and somewhere after Ben got unharnessed in Falling Skies. (I haven't even seen the whole season 1 so this'll be slightly AU, we'll see)**

**written from Dean's POV**

_**~oOoOoOoOo~**_

CHAPTER 1.

It was never supposed to happen.

Sam and I were never supposed to split up, we know better than that. Getting separated only means the thing we hunt goes after other one and makes it impossible for us to look after each other.

...which means it goes after Sam and makes it impossible for _me_ to look after him, because for _some reason _the fugly things decide to attack Sam instead of me every damn time. That's why I'm standing alone on the street of some kind of an old, abandoned ghost-town, looking around and trying to decide just what the hell I'm supposed to do next, while Sam is nowhere to be found.

It took Sam.

The bloody motherfucker took Sam and hid him from me. It's not like it surprises me – no, somehow Sam's always the one who gets hurt during our hunts, but it doesn't stop me of being scared to death. I can't explain why. I mean, Sam's a big boy, he's almost 24, he knows how to fight these things so why am I still as scared as I would be if _I _was the one taken?

Like I said, it's not something I can explain. If you have younger siblings, you may know. Or then again, maybe not. Maybe it just happens with Sam, I mean come on, _one look _in his eyes when he's hurt or scared makes _anyone_ lose their mind and choose to do whatever is needed to do to make the puppy happy again. Even I.

Hell, especially I.

I start moving forward, carefully watching my steps while giving a second glances towards the ghost-likely, empty apartments. None of them actually screams for sneaking in and checking them and I'm not exactly crazy to do it. Old, abandoned houses, probably full of crap like spiders, bats, _rats_ – just a though makes me shiver – and what says there can't be a couple of real ghosts? Spirits of brutally murdered people, just waiting for someone to be dumb enough to step in?

Yeah. I'm not exactly crazy to do it.

This _sucks._ What is it with Sam and the monsters? Maybe they think Sam's easier target because he looks so young and innocent – which he _is_ – or maybe they can sense the kind, hopeful, don't-want-to-hurt-anyone aura he has around him. Or maybe they think Sam's bigger – which he barely is – and more fun, or maybe they think his sasquatch-like body gives you more than mine – and _gosh_ only the thought of something _eating_ Sam makes me want to curl up and start heaving.

On the other hand, the Hell I know. For me it's one and same what makes the monsters think Sam's more attractive than me; they still end up being killed by me.

Because, hey, _nothing_ gets away after hurting or even threatening my brother.

But that's not necessary right now because first things first: find Sam.

I keep walking forward, listing places where Sam could be at, and I realize the poor amount of knowing I have. The only few things I know about this thing is that it lives in somewhere here, it's fast – and when I say fast, I mean _fast_ – and all its 6 victims were men. It sneaks in the other town not far from here at night time and for some reason drags them here. I don't know what it is – Sam said he might have an idea, but I guess I kind of dozed out while he told me. Hey, don't blame me, you don't know what it's like to be in Impala with huge lack of sleep and Sam driving and talking with his peacefully, smooth voice. It was the only place I could take a nap and without it I would be like half-dead right now.

Though I do kind of start regretting it now since without knowing what it is, how am I supposed to save Sam from it and kill it?

Just great.

I'm about to make an U-turn and start checking the nasty houses when I hear it. A loud, heartbreaking yell, followed by a gunshot. For a split second my heart goes cold and I can't breathe and _oh my god it's Sam somebody shot him he's _but then it snaps and I realize the yell didn't belong to my brother.

Which, obviously, means we're not alone.

Just _great._

I start running towards the place I thought I heard the yell and gunshot, the old and rotten saloon on the other head of the street. If I have any luck, the thing is still there and I can figure out what is it. It would be nice to have some kind of a plan before attacking the old saloon, but apparently I don't have time for that crap. When I get there, I stop for couple of seconds to catch my breath again, and then carefully but without a hesitation I cross the three stairs with one step. With a simple move I raise my leg and kick the door open.

"Don't! I have a gun!" Somebody yells from the inside and when the dust lowers down I can't help to stare at the kid.

Underlined, the _kid_. He's got a short, dark hair, a military-like suit and his grip of the shotgun is professional and firm.

But he can't be more than, what, 17, maybe 18? I come to think of what the _hell_ is that brat doing in an old, abandoned ghost-town, in the middle of nowhere, looking like he just got out of some kind of a pre-army.

"What the hell?" I ask, because it's the only sensible sentence I'm capable to spit out loud. The kid frowns and firms his grip of the gun, looking threatening though I don't think he's going to shoot me.

"Where is he?" he answers with a question, his voice dark and poisonous.

"Who?" my mind is totally blank and for a split second I think he means Sam – which is absolutely nuts since we've never seen the kid before.

"Don't act like you don't know!" the kid suddenly yells, and even though his voice sounds steady and fearless, his face doesn't cover how scared and lost the kid is. It makes me think that whoever the missing person is, he means just as much to the guy as Sam means to me.

And that's something.

"I really don't know what're you talking about, but I'm sure I can help you to find the guy, 'kay?" he looks puzzled for a moment, trying to decide whether I'm worth his trust or not. "Look, I'm also looking for someone. My brother, he's…missing. And I really need to-"

"What?" he interrupts me, his expression now totally changed. The grip of the gun is now loosened and his body language messages me just how taken by a surprise he is.

"What 'what'?"

"You- did you say- your brother?" his eyes are wide open and he doesn't even try to cover the confusion in his voice.

I silently nod, "Yeah, my brother. He's missing. Just like your friend." I wait for some kind of, I don't know, ceasefire or something, but the guy only shakes his head a little, eyes firmly closed.

"Not my friend", he murmurs voice so dark I hardly understand what he's saying. Now it's my time to be surprised, because by the way this guy behaved I could've sworn he at least had some kind of close relationship with the missing dude. I frown a little and shrug hesitatingly, starting "Yeah, okay, I just automatically thought—" when he interrupts me again.

"No", he says while raising his gaze on me, feelings glimmering through his brown eyes, "not my friend. My little brother."

The silence falls between us. He doesn't break our eye-contact, neither do I.

His brother? _Little_ brother?

"Oh crap" I sigh, running a hand through my short hair. I've never trusted in stupid coincidences in my life before, I'm not going to trust in them now. I'm ready to bet my ass off that all the other victims were younger siblings, just like Sam and the random-guy's-little-brother. So either it's a vengeful spirit or, I don't know, some crazy-ass bender or fucking out-of-his-mind-Gordon Walker again. I guess I just have to find it out.

I don't even realize I've closed my eyes until a soft click which is caused by unloading a gun makes me jump and open them. The guy's gun is now pointed towards the dusty floor and I take it he finally decided killing me wouldn't help him a bit. I feel a tug in the corner of my mouth; someone has raised this kid well.

"So, kid, what's your name?" I ask. He glances at me, obviously still having some troubles with trusting. Not like it isn't normal, it means the kid's got brains. I wouldn't trust in myself if I was him, so why should he?

"Hal", he finally tells me. "And I'm not a kid."  
"Uh-huh, how old are you again, 14?"

Hal rolls his eyes, "That would be my brother. I'm 17. And hey, better young and healthy than other leg inside a grave, granpha"

"Ouch", I say, smirking a little. This guy somehow reminds me of myself when I was at his age. "I'm Dean. And I'm not _that_ old, not even thirty yet."

The way Hal raises his eyebrows is something so _Sam_ that the never ending worry and guilt for not using all my time to look for him hits me with full power and I need to do something_ right now _because even though been only a few hours I already miss him like Hell. The room is suddenly very, very dusty and I have to turn my back at Hal to rub my eyes because blinking doesn't make the dust leave my eyes. Hal probably thinks I'm having some kind of mental breakdown _which I'm not _and breaks the awkward silence by asking "So, um. Your brother. What happened?" At first I'm about to snap at the kid because no way in hell I'm having any therapeutic chick-flick moments with him, but on the other hand why wouldn't I tell him about Sam and my screwing up? It's not like it's a secret or anything.

"Well, we were stupid. Stupid and reckless. We never should've split up but for some reason we _did _and while I was checking some old, used-to-be-pretty garden I heard Sam cry out of pain and- and I rushed to the main street, but Sam was nowhere to be found and- yeah." My gaze lowers to the ground while I spoke, but I raise it again to look at Hal's expression, daring him to give me a disappointed look but there's only sympathy in his eyes.

"Sam's your little brother?" he asks and I can't help to roll my eyes and send him a retarded look.

"No, my uncle. Who else could he be?"

Hal burst out a laugh, smirking "I just had to make sure. It would be awkward to speak about Sam, thinking him as your little brother, when he actually is your, I dunno, pet guinea pig or something."

And honestly? Just a thought of Sam being a mini size guinea pig makes me laugh as well.

But it doesn't last long. Couple of seconds later it splits the air and makes the back of my hair raise up. A heartbreaking, high cry from the outside. I rush towards the door but Hal's faster; he sprints past me and freezes in the doorway. A split second later I'm by his side, searching the screamer with my eyes.

"Ben", Hal gasps, immediately losing all the color from his face. I frown and give him a quick glance before continuing my eye-search, trying to find anything that could have Hal so upset.

"Who?" I can't help asking, though right after the one syllable word is said I know of whom is he talking about.

"My brother. Ben."

Yup.

And just as I'm about to chill him out, tell him his brother is alright and the screamer _wasn't _him, we see it.

It stands there, on the other side of the road, looking so angry and murderous it gives me the chills. Its hands are soaked on blood, and there's a scarily familiar clothing on the ground, beside the spirit.

Sam's jacket. The same he wore today. Covered in blood.

My blood runs cold and I can't rip my gaze of it. Sam's jacket, _Sam's blood._ The friggin' mother fucker creature has hurt Sam, has made him bleed.

I'm going to kill it. I'm going to kill it and then bring it back to life just to torture it and kill it again and again and-

"No!" It's Hal. His eyes are wide open and he looks _furious_ and that's when I realize Sam's jacket isn't the only cloth on the ground, there's someone else's jacket as well.

No wonder whose.

We start running exactly in same time, both sprinting like crazies, eyeing the shitty creature with more murderous glares it could _ever _look at us. While running, I load my shotgun and just as I'm about to blow its brains out it grins evilly and disappears.

Typical.

"No! Son of a bitch, don't you just disappear like that! I'm gonna _kill _you, hear me?!" I yell my lungs out and shoot at the sky a couple times. We were so _close_, for heaven's sakes!

I'm so full of rage and frustration that it takes me almost a minute to notice how ghostly quiet Hal is. I was waiting for, I don't know, anger release or maybe cursing or something, but he hasn't spoken a word. I let my gaze lower to the ground and _gosh that's Sam's blood _the jackets when I see it. Hal looks a little green – no, actually not just a little green, he's greener than green – and looks like he can't command his muscles to work. It's like the guy's a robot which accidentally got broken

It doesn't take long until I'm just as broken as Hal. Because no matter how horrible and sick sight the bloody jackets are, there's something far, far worse on the ground.

Two long, slender pinkish things, mixed with blood.

Two fingers.

And they're too big to belong to a 14-year-old.

_**~oOoOoOoOo~**_

**okay, I know this probably left so much things uncertain but I promise everything will be explained later. and I'm sorry I didn't mention anything about what're Hal and Ben doing in the same universe as the Winchester bros but like I said, everything will be explained :D**

**so. what did you think? remember, reviews are pure gold :***


End file.
